


In a Time of Monsters

by Phospherous



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Asgardians - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, DC universe - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, Storm - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, comicbooks, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phospherous/pseuds/Phospherous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swirled the dark liquid in the short glass, watching the ripples form but soon disperse, the chaos subsiding to a still calm, yet with a simple flick of the wrist it came quickly back. It was funny how such a thing could relate to life. Left alone things had a way of settling, but with a little outside interference, that was when they fell into madness. He could understand the world's fear of insanity, it was unknown, unpredictable, one could never truly grasp it. Sure there were those that tried to study it's forming, tried to comprehend the uncomprehendable. They had their shiny degrees, certificates to show that they understood and had made sense of it all, yet in reality they were just as lost as everyone else. Not even those that were afflicted with madness understood it, nor did most of them try. Perhaps that was the best response to insanity, to let it go unquestioned. What did he know? He wasn't a philosopher, yet he was sure everyone suffered from a bit of craziness. It was only those that let the madness take over that were labeled insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Time of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dommeh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dommeh).



 

" **GAMBIT**!"  
  
The room was covered in blood...his blood. Everything hurt. Her voice, had been the last thing he remembered before the darkness, before the fear. He didn't bother trying to move again, no point. He laid there on the operating table stiff as a corpse, unsure what had been taken out or rearranged, or if anything had been done at all. It was the not knowing that worried him the most. Silently he listened to the drips of water, falling it seemed especially slow for his behave.  
  
_"You deserve this..."_ The hissed voice whispered in his ear. His eyes slowly opened to see the half burnt body of a young girl hovering over him and he knew then he was loosing his sanity. He blinked only once and she was gone and oddly enough he missed her.  
  
_It was an accident...Remy didn't mean ta...he tried... Weak excuses he told himself._  
  
He heard the gnawing before feeling the flesh being torn away. The life giving liquid running down his skin. It was warm to the touch. One sank their teeth into his cheek, ripping away until his own molars and muscles was showing. Another moved from his arm and started opening his side, clawing to get at his ribs while it's twin was moving farther and farther up his thigh. It was then he took note to his nakedness. There was so many of them and he could feel each agonizing bite as they ate his body. He wondered if his soul would be devoured as well. The crunching sounds of bone, the pulling of skin, the pain, none of it made him flinch. They were eating him alive and oddly he was grateful for it. How long would it take before death sweep over him like a cool night breeze? Or would he be grated such a kindness?  
  
She appeared again, the girl from before. He could see her more clearer now. Her hair was red, not sun kissed orange like most, but a deep crimson the same shade as his eyes, as blood. Long pale legs straddled him while small hands pressed down on his chest. Beautiful as her body was, it was her face that mesmerized him. Half of it was melted off and the sever burns flowing all the way down to her left shoulder exposing bone. Hips rocked against his crotch, but instead of pleasure it only brought more anguish. Leaning down he feared she meant to kiss him but instead her teeth clinched his throat.  
  
He smiled waiting for the blissful end. Yet it never came and he found himself alone. His flesh was whole though he was sure he could still feel it begin torn.  
  
"You do greater torture to yourself that way." Red eyes closed as Remy tried to block out the deep sinister voice of the man standing just mere inches from him, a cold pale hand brushed Remy's hair from his perpetrated skin. He was breathing heavily, the mental attacks taking their toll on his psych.  
  
"Illusions seem ta be de only pleasure Remy can get now." He quipped, his body and mind were being tortured on a constant basis without remorse. The thought of death was his only comfort.

His reply however did not please his tormentor.

_"Overseeing Patient: 4881. Session #74. Date: Nov 30, 2014. Time: 9:45pm. Subject, having undergone several surgical modifications to the brain stem, frontal and temporal lobe. Has shown an improvement in overall mutant capabilities and control, however now seems to suffer from symptoms of depression, insomnia, and even hints of sociopathy, possibly psychopathy...Farther training will be needed to ensure his abilities do not waver or display any immediate side effects..."_ The doctor spoke setting the recorder down on the cold steel table as he looked down at the subject formerly known as Gambit. " _Despite_ _last week's incident our sessions have not been affected and will continue as followed."_ There was a short pause as he again ran his fingers through the Cajun's brown locks, Remy could feel his nails scraping his scalp, before leaning down to inhaled his scent. To say the act didn't disturb him was an understatement. "Did you sleep well? I was informed it took twelve shots this time."

The strange eyes mutant shifted in his restraints, body bound in a straight jacket for personal safety. There had been several suicidal attempts reported from the subject that the doctor would like to avoid. He had not exerted so much energy on Gambit to have him ruin his experiments. "You'll come around..." The man sighed deeply, picking up a marker to line along the mutants forehead. "Hm...we're going to have to cut your hair. I know how fond you are of it." 

"'ad worse t'ings taken from me."

"Yes..."

The silence that filled the room between them was not uncommon. The mutant preferred not to speak while the doctor focused his attention to his work. It would have been a compatible friendship if not for the tormenting aspect.   

"I always enjoyed the way you smell." He said after a time.  
  
" _Clive Christian_. Will be sure ta pick ya up some next Remy is out."  
  
"No," His soft tone sent a piercing chill straight to Gambit's spine. He inhaled again, "not man made. It's natural...delicious. Like spice, cinnamon, wheat, beer, and urine, and vomit...brings back memories." He moved away from the mutant to pull a tray with varies surgical tools closer.

Remy laid there silently for another brief moment before a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Remy 'ad a dream last nig't."  
  
This perked the doctor's interest which only a raise brow gave away.  
  
"Was back in de bayou. Huntin'."  
  
"And what was it you were hunting?"

The Cajun smiled widely, "Gators. Was goin' ta use dem ta make a pair o' boots for a present. "  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you."  
  
"It came out o' nowhere," The Cajun continued as if the man had not spoken. "Huge creature. Rig't in front o' me. Don 'ave any cards ta use, in fact my powers aren't workin' at all. But Remy does 'ave a knife. So deres nothin' ta do but charge straig't at him. Get it first in de eye, plunge my knife so deep it popped. De gator makes a low sick bellow noise...it was so annoyin' that Remy just wanted ta rip it's throat out. But he pushes away and bites rig't into my left side, nails diggin' in my shoulder. We roll ta de ground and soon Remy can feel himself startin' ta pass out, bleeding ta much from my wounds. But still 'as my knife and grabbin' de head o' dat gator my hand is like a blur. Remy plunge his knife repeatedly into it's exposed neck, over and over, until dere's just-just blood everywhere. On my hands, on de ground, on my face. Remy is drownin' in it." His eyes were growing as they always did when he experience a raise in his emotions. And in this case his heart was beatinging faster from a rush of excitement.    
  
"What did you do next?"  
  
"Take it back ta my shed and ...gut it. Rig't dere, Remy guts and skin it. Hang de hid up ta dry. It's skin will make for some damn good boots."  
  
"I see." This time the silence that filled the room was due to the doctor's lack of words. "Would you rather have me continue this charade or shall we speak truth?"  
  
"Truth...?"  
  
"It was a guard outside your room you killed, not a gator. You broke out of your holdings, killed the man with a shard of glass, and proceeded to disembowel him. Not before he shot you twice. One in the side and another to your shoulder. You nearly bleed out when you were discovered, and unfortunately the men proceeded to tranquilize you once their eyes saw the skin hang from your wall. I must admit I was quite astonished hearing about your little tantrum while I was away."  
  
"Huh..." Gambit blinked confusingly, "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You are remorseful for killing those men?"  
  
Remy laughed. Loudly. "Dose would 'ave been some nice boots."

The doctor studied his subject for a time. "Perhaps a pair of gloves next time." He proceeded to shave the mutant's hair completely off.

"Why?"

The question caused his tormentor is pause. Even when first brought to the facility the Cajun had not once asked the inquiry most would have in such situations.

"That's a very vague question I'm afraid. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Ya don want ta kill me."

"No."

"T'ought maybe ya was some anti-mutant nut at first."

"I personally don't tend to discriminate."

"Maybe...and ya a mutant."

"....true..."

Remy shivered slightly at the cool breeze now hitting the top of his head. "Den deres still de possibility ya just some insane motherfucker who gets off on dis kind o' t'ing."

The comment earned a chuckle from the doctor. "Close, but-"

"But...deres a purpose ta dis."

"There is, yes."

"And Remy is a part o' dat purpose."

"You," The man smiled, leaning to kiss the mutant gently on the forehead. "Are one of the most important pieces."

Gambit slowly closed his eyes, "Are ya goin' ta hurt dem?" His voice shook, nearly cracking at the thought of any of them being subjected this monster's hands.

"No..." He took hold of a scalpel, placing it lightly upon the mutant's head. "But you will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, THANK YOU!!!! Though I have written many stories and fanfics, I have yet to actually put them up where people can see. But I have all these ideas running through my brain and can't contain them for long. So I thought why not share them, maybe someone out there will enjoy my crazy thoughts. I suppose this would be a good time to mention, although I keep the spirit of the characters you love. They are not the same characters you love...does that even make sense? This isn't set in any particular universe. I guess it's more of a universe of it's own. In fact it can almost be considered an original work. If not for you know the whole superpowers and name drops lol. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone and I started exploring the plot and the potential it could have. I really enjoyed how the characters were shaped by their experiences and the world around them.


End file.
